


She Smells Like October Rain (Symmrat Kinktober 2016)

by caramelcoastal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dressed sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Jealous sex, Kink, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Scratching, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Shy Sex, Skype, Smut, clothed getting off, naked kissing, on the floor, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelcoastal/pseuds/caramelcoastal
Summary: Literally a collection of Symmrat smut for the 30 Day NSFW challenge/Kinktober





	

Junkrat crossed his arms, grouchy and annoyed with Satya. She was tired, sure, but he had been craving the touch of her skin since he woke up. Every time his hand would sweep down the curve of her hip, she would move it away quickly and shake her head, and say those dreaded four words: ‘in a little while’. God dammit, a little while certainly wasn’t a little while, it was closer to a century. Who could blame him for how he was feeling when she was just standing their, looking like that against the moonlight pooling against her skin? Lust gathered in his lower abdomen like a stone.

“Doll-Face, come on, I’m practically begging over here,” he whined, rolling around in the bed.

“Just because I’m your girlfriend doesn’t mean I owe you sex, Jamison Fawkes,” she sighed, looking off outside at the night sky.

A cricket's sad song played for them outside, as he stared at her in his boxers and played with the sheets in his hands. There was no part of her that wasn’t beautiful, in his eyes. Those two golden eyes, every once in a while glancing over him briefly with affection. Her firm, long nose that he distinctly remembered hitting McCree for making fun of. The long fingers on her hand that nervously ran up and down her arm as she considered the possibility of making love for the first time with Jamison, entrancing him with their rhythmic motions. Those two gorgeous ample breasts, they must have been at least double D cups because those things were just divine. His favorite part on her, though, was her legs. He just wanted to kiss up on her long, lovely appendages in the cool shade of the night. He had never seen such a perfect human being before, it turned his bones to jelly.

“It’s been three months, Doll-Face. I know it sounds selfish, and that this probably seems pretty pathetic, but you have me going just absolutely insane over here,” he begged, and watched her face for a reaction. 

Her lips pursed together tightly, and she really began to think. He knew that Satya was not like most women: she was different. Sex and touching was a little foreign to her, and he didn’t want to frighten her away and lose the only good thing in his life. 

“I want to, Jamison. I do. But I’m not ready,” she confessed, gently running her hand along his shoulder. He tried to hide his disappointed expression, but it was plastered on his face. The sides of his mouth tugged down a bit, and he laid down.

“Fine, Satya. Night. Sleep well, Doll-Face. Tell me when you’re ready,” he said, sexual frustration just oozing from every word. He forced his eyes shut, burying himself in the pillow and trying to force himself to fall asleep when two strong, feminine arms started wrapping their way around his chest, and teeth grazed against his ear for a moment, eliciting a gasp from him. Her sweet smell wrapped its fingers around him and wouldn’t let go. He turned around to look at her, curiously. 

“Thought you weren’t ready,” he asked in a hopeful tone. Maybe she changed her mind after all.

“I’m not,” his face fell, but she reached up and put her hand on his cheek, “for sex, I’m not. But I think I feel ready to let you see and touch my body. Just, nothing too frisky,” He laughed at the word frisky, and nodded. He had been wanting to see her bare-naked body practically since they first met, and now it was finally happening.

Her lips crept up to his ear again, and she whispered, “Do you want to be the one to undress me?” Without another word, he flipped over and began to tug at her dress. Though there was still a bit of dismay that he wouldn’t be getting any action, relationships were about compromise. This was a big step for her, and he was lucky she was even letting him see her flawless body.

He slid her dress off with eases, and looked at the two huge masses attached to her chest. A man with less self control would bury his face in between them and make himself cozy. Which is exactly what Junkrat, a man with no self control, was about to do before he got a good whack to the back of his head. Alright, alright, no motorboating: fair enough. Before they continued, he removed both his peg and metal prosthetic. The cold metal would have made her uncomfortable, and that was the last thing he wanted. The moon peering in through the window was the only thing lighting up the room, which was perfect. His pale ivory skin clashed against her deep brown, creating something that he found to be beautiful.

“I can remove the bra, yeah?” he asked quietly, trying to not overwhelm or upset Satya, since she was absolutely out of her comfort zone. She didn’t say anything, but nodded in reply. His hand gently wandered around her to her back, and unsnapped the brazier, which awkwardly fell out of Jamison’s hand and to the floor.

Her well-endowed, bosomy breasts were covered in black freckles, which was not something he was expecting. Two dark nipples, round and small like little buttons, seemed to harden from the draft in the room. Junkrat felt a tent forming in his boxers, though he tried not to make it obvious. She peeled off her black panties herself, the same ones he saw whenever she moved at just the right angle on the battlefield. 

Here she was, this perfect goddess in front of him, making him harder than he’d ever been and hornier than a rabbit in spring time. Deciding to take a chance and remove his boxers so she could see what he looked like nude, Junkrat slipped out of them and into his birthday suit. 

Though he wouldn’t say it, this was a big step for him too. His penis was always something that made him self conscious; it was just so perfectly average in length, it made him want to pull his hair out. Five and a half inches wasn’t making the ladies line up, or come back for seconds. If it weren’t for a few stupid college girls into bad boys while he met while he was on his crime spree, and the occaisonal pityfuck, he would probably still be a virgin. In his defense, the thing was fairly thick, but that wasn’t what women noticed first. 

Satya raised her eyebrow looking at his member, and nodded. “That looks normal, enough. I’m satisfied with that,” Well, that was a relief. Junkrat flashed a quick grin.

Slowly, she leaned against him, making herself comfortable on his side. He wrapped his arm around her, and rested his nub on her soft breast. She began to fit herself in like a puzzle piece, pressing her face into his neck and letting him bury his nose in her thick head of hair. Her smell was home to him, and it brought him at ease on his worst nights. It reminded him of when his mom would bake cookies when he was very, very little, though those memories seemed so far gone now.

Scooting himself closer, the two found a warmth together that not every person got to enjoy in their life. Despite the now rather painful boner, which Satya paid no mind to, Junkrat was okay with this. In his own eyes, he was a fairly ugly man in the presence of an atomic bomb of a woman. She leveled everything in his life, and changed all that he knew as normal, in a good way.

Gently, he kissed down from her head, trailing around her jawline, creeping down the tender nape of her neck, and leaving a smooch on her breast. He beamed down at her with affection, placing his hand gently on her firm, strong abdomen.

He couldn’t believe he was this lucky, it was so crazy. He was a bad person, nothing he had ever done earned him the privilege to hold such an angelic woman close.

“Damn, Satya, what did I ever do to even get you to look my way? I’m ugly, loud, rude, nothing you’d be into,” He pulled her legs onto his lap and supported her back.

“It was your intelligence, and your laugh,” she climbed fully into his lap and pressed her face down into his chest and snuggled in tight, looking for warmth from her human furnace.

“Intelligence? Oi, love, think you got the wrong man,” he chuckled, and kissed all over the top of her head, pulling her even closer than she already was. He was so in love and he couldn’t even put it into words half the time, it was like a smorgasbord of emotions. A cornucopia of so many things he had to say to her but probably never would.

“You’re more than you give yourself credit for, my dear,” she whispered, shutting her eyes after finally finding a comfortable way to lay on top of him.

He fell silent for a minute or two, before asking, “What’s that supposed to mean?” Looking down at her, those two beautiful crystal balls she called eyes were shut, and she slumped over on him. He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Alright then, Doll-Face. Sleep well, alright? I love ya to bits,” and so too, his eyes dropped, leaving the room silent and dimly lit by the moon.


End file.
